El jarrón
by nekolaly
Summary: Drabbe escrito para la Dracothon. Reto#16: Un Malfoy no es mal perdedor, solo le gusta ganar


Draco no es un buen perdedor, todo el mundo sabe eso.

Es bastante sabido que cuando alguien gana contra él tiene accidentes extraños, como tropezarse con sus propios pies y romperse un brazo o despertar desnudo y atado en la sala de profesores sin ningún recuerdo del día anterior.

Nunca han podido relacionar a Draco con eso y nadie puede probar nada pero todos tratan de ganarle lo menos posible.

De hecho él único que tiene la insensatez como para ganarle en algo es Harry Potter. Él lleva ganándole desde hace tanto tiempo y tantas veces que nadie se explica cómo sigue con vida y como hace para ser inmune a la "suerte de vencedor" que ataca a todos los que le ganan a Draco.

Harry Potter le gana siempre en el Quidditch, en las discusiones e incluso en las peleas –en realidad en las últimas empatan, pero los profesores tienden a castigar a Draco más que a Harry- . Pero no todo ha sido en vano. Sus amigos tienen la secreta esperanza de que Draco aprenda a perder y no sea tan peligroso.

En realidad Draco tiene que admitir que ya no se siente tan mal perder contra Harry. Ya no es como la primera vez como cuando le gano la snitch y Draco tuvo que aguantarse los regaños mordiéndose la lengua y tragándose las lagrimas. Ya no siente ese horrible agujero en el pecho que lo hace querer tirarse en la cama durante días y no levantarse y por lo tanto tampoco siente las ganas de salir y arrojar maldiciones a todos los que se le crucen que solían hacerle olvidar lo triste que estaba.

Pero no por eso se ha acostumbrado a ganar, incluso después de tantos años perder contra Harry es molesto y duele. Así que Draco está todavía dispuesto a hacer y decir lo que sea con tal de ganar.

-¡Esta bien!- grita Harry- ¡tu ganas! ¿De acuerdo? TU GANAS

Draco por fin siente esa calidez en el pecho y el orgullo de si mismo que se siente cuando uno esta satisfecho. La sonrisa de superioridad sin embargo aflora demasiado tensa en su rostro como para cantar victoria.

Harry se levanta de la mesa, va hasta el armario y saca una campera.

-YO ME VOY

-No hemos terminado. ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Lejos de ti!

Harry agarra las llaves y la varita y antes de darle tiempo para decir nada sale de la casa dando un portazo.

La ira empieza a comerse a Draco. No puede irse el maldito cuatro ojos. ¡El huerfanito hijo de puta, no puede dejarle!

Draco tira el jarrón de mal gusto por el que ha empezado la discusión contra la pared y se rompe en mil pedazos.

¡Él no necesita esa basura en casa de todos modos!

Draco gruñe y su varita vuela hasta él ansiosa por romper cosas. Él empieza a caminar en círculos por la sala decidiendo lo que hará cuando le ponga las manos encima a Harry. Conoce demasiadas maldiciones nunca ha usado y se muere por probar.

Va a destrozarlo de tantas maneras diferentes que cuando termine lo dejara vivo solo para poder volver a hacerlo al otro día, y al otro, y al otro.

Mira el jarrón roto de reojo y se acerca a patearlo.

Draco le pega un puñetazo a la pared y los ojos le escosen como si quisiera llorar, una mano invisible aprieta su garganta impidiéndole respirar bien y alguien le ha clavado un cuchillo en el pecho porque ese dolor no es normal. Quiere matar, romper cosas, tirarse a la cama y no hacer nada por años.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota

De alguna manera logra aparecerse en la calle entero. El frio no es lo único que le hace abrazarse a sí mismo, pero Draco lo culpa a él.

-Harry ¡Harry idiota!

El mago enojado lo ignora y antes de que Draco se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo corre tras él más rápido de lo que ha corrido en toda su vida y lo abraza desde atrás.

-Harry…

Harry esta tenso pero se ha detenido y Draco puede sentir lo enojado que esta y la manera en que mira el suelo con sus anchos hombros caídos

-Yo no quería… eso que dije… - la mano que aprieta su garganta amenaza con no dejarle hablar y Draco apoya el rostro en la curva del cuello de Harry.

-También yo… lo siento –Harry ladea su cabeza hacia donde él esta y le toca una de sus manos desabrigadas.

–vamos a casa – dice después de un momento.

Draco asiente y su corazón late aliviado. No está seguro de si va a tener que soportar ver el jarrón en la sala de estar o no, pero en realidad no le importa. Perder contra Harry siempre fue un asco y nunca se acostumbrará a ello, pero perder a Harry seria el apocalipsis y Draco decide que está dispuesto a dejarse ganar si con eso lo mantiene a su lado.

Fin.

**NA: **Drabbe escrito para la Dracothon. Ya saben si quieren más pueden pasarse por ahi, o en mi perfil n.n


End file.
